Combat de coqs
by NdaM
Summary: Quand Sirius et Peter prennent la relève !


**Combat de coqs**

**NdaM**

* * *

><p>HP ne m'appartient pas...<p>

* * *

><p>Je tiens encore une fois à remercier Mily pour m'avoir corrigée (et motivée pour écrire les débilités qui me passent par la tête)<p>

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>A Poudlard, il y avait de très bons refuges. Il y avait par exemple la cuisine ainsi que plusieurs passages secrets peu fréquentés. Cependant, quand les personnes qui vous poursuivent ne sont autres que les Maraudeurs en personne, vous n'avez aucune chance de vous cacher. Ils connaissent probablement tous les recoins de cette école et savent où se trouvent chaque élève à n'importe quel moment. C'était terrifiant et tout particulièrement pour leurs cibles préférées : les Serpentards.<p>

Cependant, Lily Evans ne cherchait pas à les éviter par peur, bien au contraire ! Ce qu'elle cherchait à éviter, c'était leur égo surdimensionné, leur supériorité prise pour acquise, leur charme à deux noises et surtout leurs avances foireuses. Ces dernières, Lily ne les connaissaient que trop bien... Elle avait eu le droit à toutes sortes de demandes plus farfelues les unes que les autres de la part de James Potter.

En réalité, James Potter aurait pu être l'homme rêvé : il était beau, sportif, intelligent et même riche. Seulement, la première impression avait été particulièrement mauvaise. Monsieur Potter avait un succès certain auprès de la gente féminine. Fort de ce point, il en était venu à la conclusion qu'aucune fille ne pouvait lui résister. Quand il avait vu Lily, ce n'était pas une fille charmante à la conversation intéressante qu'il avait repéré. Non, ce qu'il avait repéré, c'était la belle prise ferrée au bout de sa ligne qu'il pourrait rejeter une fois avoir eu le plaisir de l'avoir pêché.

Il s'était donc approché la démarche assurée, le sourire papier glacé sur les lèvres et les cheveux décoiffés naturellement. Il avait demandé aux copines de Lily de bien vouloir la laisser seule d'un seul regard dédaigneux et il avait engagé la conversation de la meilleure manière qui soit : « Tu sais que tu es un joli petit lot... » Lily n'avait même pas pris la peine d'écouter la fin de la phrase pour lui claquer un non ferme et définitif. Si ses amis ne l'avaient pas délogé, il en serait resté figé, au même endroit toute la journée...

Il ne s'était pourtant pas arrêté à cet échec. Il tenta par la suite plusieurs méthodes, cependant le romantique, le bon ami ou même le garçon adorable ne semblait pas sur sa liste. Il s'agissait tout le temps du même Maraudeur sûr de lui, arrogant qui s'attendait à ce que tout lui tombe dans le bec. A chaque fois qu'il se plaçait devant elle, il lui suffisait d'un regard pour comprendre qu'elle ne l'aimait pas.

Elle avait du coup cherché à le fuir mais peu importe où elle allait pour se cacher, il la retrouvait. Elle n'avait pas un moment de répit et au fur et à mesure, ceux qui osaient l'approcher se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours Remus comme meilleur ami, cependant, cela ne pouvait réellement compter puisque ce dernier appartenait au petit groupe d'amis de Potter.

Puis, un jour tout s'arrêta. Il n'y eut plus de demandes tordues, plus d'amoureux désespéré à la sortie des salles de cours, plus de pot de colle dégénéré assis à côté d'elle pour la regarder manger... Il avait tout simplement disparu. Elle en aurait pleuré et crié de joie, cependant, elle ne se hasarda pas à le montrer. Elle avait vite compris que le moindre faux pas lui donnait un argument de plus pour revenir se coller à elle et ça elle ne le voulait pas.

En une semaine, ses amis étaient légèrement plus présents, néanmoins, elle préférait passer son temps à la bibliothèque. Elle ne regardait plus par dessus son épaule pour être sûre qu'il ne la suivait pas. De plus, elle ne sursautait plus au moindre bruit. Enfin, tout était calme !

Cependant, cela ne dura pas bien longtemps. Les prédateurs avaient changé, même si l'espèce restait la même... Sirius et Peter reprenaient le flambeau et ils étaient limite pires que l'original ! Lily soupira alors qu'elle venait de se réfugier à la cuisine. Elle savait qu'ils ne tarderaient pas et qu'elle devrait se trouver une autre cachette ou bien qu'elle devrait renoncer à la tranquillité...

Au début, elle n'y avait pas cru. Sirius Black était venu avec ses gros sabots l'air totalement triomphant pour lui demander de sortir avec elle. Elle avait bien évidemment éclaté de rire revoyant en lui le James Potter d'un an plus tôt. Elle l'avait jaugé un instant avant de lui demander d'arrêter son cirque. Pourtant Sirius Black ne la lâcha pas d'une semelle lui jurant fidélité toute la journée. Il était moins lourd que ne l'était James. Ou peut-être était-ce l'habitude qui le rendait plus agréable... Lily ne savait plus trop. Néanmoins, elle était sûre qu'il y avait un élément qui différait.

Quand Peter commença lui aussi à lui courir après, elle crut à une très mauvaise blague. Cependant, tout cela l'affectait moins que ce que Potter lui avait fait subir. Elle avait beau cherché, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur cette fichue différence. Ils l'agaçaient : ils la suivaient partout, ils l'imploraient de bien vouloir les regarder, ils s'incrustaient dans chacune de ses conversations et ils juraient l'aimer comme des fous...

Alors elle avait décidé de demander à la source ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de ses amis. James Potter affirma ne rien savoir de plus. Il était persuadé que ses amis avaient leurs raisons mais il ne les connaissait pas. Elle discuta un bon moment avec lui. Au début, les deux empêcheurs de tourner en rond étaient le sujet principal puis il dévia peu à peu. Jusqu'à ce qu'une idée totalement farfelue germe dans la tête de Lily.

« Dis-moi, Potter. Quand tu me demandais de sortir avec toi, commença-t-elle avant de faire une pause hésitant à dévoiler son idée jusqu'au bout.

_Je t'écoute, insista-t-il malgré son envie subite de fuir la conversation.

_Si je t'avais donné des conditions, les aurais-tu acceptées sans hésiter ?

_Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir répondre », marmonna-t-il avant de finalement avouer qu'il les aurait certainement acceptées sans réfléchir.

Elle le remercia et laissa passer plusieurs semaines. Lily était sûre que Potter avait répété sa conversation à ses amis et elle le voyait bien dans leur façon d'agir. Il y avait désormais de la méfiance dans leur démarche. C'était dur de patienter pour se débarrasser des veracrasses qui lui empoisonnaient la vie avec leur petit jeu mais c'était pour son bien.

Elle continua de parler à James apprenant petit à petit à le connaître. Seulement, elle devait bien l'avouer, le but premier restait d'écraser la vermine qui piétinait sa liberté et sa tranquillité. Elle utilisait James pour obtenir des informations cruciales sur ses opposants. Ainsi, un jour qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la cuisine, elle découvrit que Sirius et Peter étaient tous deux très friands de défis en tout genre. Apparemment, ces deux-là n'hésitaient pas à exécuter les pires débilités qui soient juste pour prouver qu'ils étaient les meilleurs.

« Et je suis pratiquement sûre que tu joues avec eux, railla-t-elle involontairement.

_Lily, je ne t'aime plus, si c'est ça que tu veux entendre, cracha-t-il.

_James, soyons honnête, déclara-t-elle sérieusement. Je doute sincèrement que tu m'aies aimée un jour. Tu n'as jamais réellement essayé de me connaître, tu as toujours préféré m'imposer tes idées et tes sentiments.

_J'étais encore un gamin...

_Un gamin peut-être, le coupa-t-elle, mais pas n'importe lequel ! Un gamin arrogant et prétentieux qui me regardait comme un lot à la fête foraine !

_La quoi ?

_Tout ce que je veux dire, se reprit-elle plus calmement, c'est que je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir la moindre importance pour toi. Je n'aurais été qu'un jouet gagné mis dans un coin de ta vie pour prendre la poussière.

_Tu n'es peut-être pas si loin de la vérité, avoua-t-il, mais ce n'est plus le cas... »

Il la laissa sur cette phrase, interdite devant une part de gâteau. Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? N'était-ce plus le cas car il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne l'aimait pas ou était-ce car elle avait désormais de l'importance ? Elle chassa les questions qui s'incrustaient d'un mouvement sec de la tête. Non, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il fallait qu'elle contre-attaque aujourd'hui !

Elle les laissa entrer dans leur jeu et quand elle sentit qu'ils en étaient à leur apogée, elle commença son plan.

« Très bien. J'accepte, lâcha-t-elle instaurant un silence de mort dans toute la grande salle.

_Sérieux ! s'étonna Sirius flairant le piège.

_Je n'ai que trois petites conditions, avoua-t-elle en s'empourprant légèrement pour éveiller leur curiosité.

_Lesquelles ? demanda Sirius intrigué malgré son inquiétude grandissante.

_Vous acceptez, s'inquiéta-t-elle avant qu'ils n'acquiescent presque immédiatement. Alors... Premièrement, un soir il vous faudra sortir nu dans les couloirs de l'école.

_Quoi ? s'étrangla Peter en regardant alternativement Sirius qui hochait la tête et Lily qui s'apprêtait à continuer.

_Deuxièmement, vous devrez trouver Miss Teigne et lui effectuer une jolie danse dont vous avez le secret.

_Mais... souffla Peter au bord de l'évanouissement.

_Troisièmement, je veux des preuves », finit Lily en regardant Sirius droit dans les yeux.

Le défi était lancé et Sirius sans plus y réfléchir accepta pour son ami et lui-même. Peter ne sembla pas heureux d'apprendre que Sirius avait décidé pour lui mais il ne releva pas. Sirius demanda une semaine pour exaucer les rêves de sa dulcinée qu'elle ne lui refusa pas. C'était déjà beau qu'ils aient accepté ! Ces garçons étaient définitivement fous...

« Sirius est sérieux », lui murmura James alors qu'il basculait sa chaise pour se pencher vers elle. La bibliothèque n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour discuter et ils le savaient tous les deux. Alors James fut le seul à faire la conversation. Il lui révéla que les deux avaient déjà un plan mis en place et qu'ils ne perdraient pas.

« James, ce n'est pas comme si sortir avec eux sera une telle épreuve ! »

Il la regarda bizarrement. Il n'en croyait probablement pas ses oreilles. C'était logique puisqu'elle n'avait jamais cédé à ses avances. Pourtant son plan était infaillible.

« Pourquoi ont-ils commencé à t'imiter ? demanda Lily pour changer de sujet de conversation.

_Pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

_Comment cela ? demanda-t-elle, sa curiosité piquée à vif.

_Oublie ça » lâcha-t-il avant de se lever.

Cependant, Lily n'avait pas vraiment envie d'oublier. Alors elle le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine où il retrouva ses amis. Ils parlèrent de leur plan et Lily n'en revint pas quand elle comprit enfin que Sirius et Peter allaient vraiment danser nus devant Miss Teigne. Elle déglutit difficilement. Ils allaient forcément être pris sur le fait ! Elle écouta donc jusqu'à la dernière étape de leur plan. Elle n'en revenait pas mais cette bande d'idiots était des génies... Première étape de leur plan : occuper le concierge avec une diversion nommée Potter. Du côté des préfets, ils se les étaient tous mis dans la poche. Même les préfets en chef avaient accepté ! Lily n'en revenait pas. Tout devrait se passer comme sur des roulettes... et tout se passa comme sur des roulettes.

Elle soupira. Elle avait perdu et les idiots de service arrivaient vers elle avec un grand sourire. Ils lui brandirent des photos mais elle avait entendu suffisamment de rumeurs pour ne pas les regarder.

« Le pelage de Miss Teigne ce matin m'a suffit à comprendre qu'elle avait failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque hier, railla Lily.

_Le blanc lui va si bien, répondit Sirius avec le même défi.

_Cela a dû être une véritable vision d'horreur pour que cela arrive, continua-t-elle sans se dégonfler.

_Après tout nous ne sommes pas de la même espèce, s'interposa Peter faisant rire Lily.

_Et bien les garçons accompagnez-moi dehors.

_On a le droit à une surprise » s'émerveilla Sirius les yeux tout brillant.

Lily n'esquissa qu'un simple sourire en réponse. Les deux l'entraînèrent rapidement à l'extérieur où ils cherchèrent en vain leur surprise.

« Et bien, les garçons... Sortir de Poudlard avec vous fut un véritable plaisir, déclara-t-elle avant d'ajouter. Maintenant mes devoirs m'appellent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Les deux restèrent figés sur place avant de rire franchement. Ils la rejoignirent rapidement pour une nouvelle fois la faire tourner en bourrique. Cependant, elle avait finalement compris la différence entre leurs déclarations et celles de James.

« Vous pouvez arrêter maintenant, marmonna Lily alors qu'ils faisaient tous deux son éloge à tour de rôle.

_Nous n'avons que trois conditions Lily, railla Sirius une lueur de supériorité dans ses yeux.

_Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

_Dans un premier temps, tu devras te rendre aux cuisines ce soir, commença Sirius.

_Tu seras bien évidemment vêtue de tes plus beaux atours, ajouta Peter.

_Enfin tu passeras la soirée là-bas comme ton hôte le désirera. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel avant de consentir à leur dernier petit jeu. Elle aurait tout fait pour se débarrasser d'eux. Elle les adorait tous les deux. Quand ils ne tentaient pas vainement de la séduire, ils étaient drôles et adorables. Encore heureux qu'ils s'étaient calmés après avoir gagné leur défi...

Le soir arriva plus vite qu'elle ne s'y était attendue et déjà sa meilleure amie l'avait rendue magnifique. Elle s'était donc mis en route vers les cuisines, en évitant soigneusement de croiser qui que ce soit. D'ailleurs, elle fut surprise de ne rencontrer absolument personne, même pas une ombre.

Elle entra timidement aux cuisines après avoir chatouillé la poire du tableau qui en gardait l'entrée. Elle s'avança dans la pièce pour y trouver un repas aux chandelles. Elle rougit légèrement avant de chercher qui serait son hôte pour la soirée. Peter était-là seulement d'après ses vêtements il était leur serveur de la soirée. Sirius était-là également, pourtant le violon dans ses mains le désignait comme le musicien. Enfin, Remus mijotait des petits plats un peu plus loin.

« Sirius, rassure-moi, murmura Lily.

_Non, ce n'est pas Severus qui te rejoindra ce soir, répondit-il du tac au tac.

_Tu ne sais pas vraiment jouer du violon, railla Lily à son tour avec un léger sourire.

_Tu seras surprise très chère, de découvrir que je suis l'homme le plus parfait au monde, déclara-t-il avec aussi peu de crédibilité qu'il put. J'ai juste une peur bleue des poissons, des clowns et des insectes.

_Sérieux ? se moqua Lily.

_Il est tout à fait sérieux, s'éleva une voix derrière elle. Il va d'ailleurs falloir le laisser sortir avant le menu principal.

_James ! Je t'ai pourtant supplié de ne pas mettre de poisson au menu ! Rien que l'odeur me rend malade, se plaignit Sirius.

_Remus, je compte sur toi pour les prendre avec toi en partant », ajouta Lily en le regardant lui lancer un clin d'œil de consentement.

La soirée commença timidement. Avoir tous les amis de James autour d'elle la rendait mal à l'aise. D'autant que Sirius ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire des remarques. Quand Remus eut fini tous les petits plats, il se munit d'un poisson avant de se précipiter sur Sirius qui partit sans demander son reste suivi de près par les deux autres.

« Ils avaient tout prévu, déclara James un brin gêné.

_C'est gentil de leur part, répondit Lily avec un vrai sourire. J'avoue qu'après leurs déclarations incessantes un vrai dîner comme celui-ci est franchement appréciable.

_Lily...

_James ? demanda-t-elle face à l'inquiétude qui se lisait dans les yeux de son compagnon.

_Si je te pose la question une ultime fois, ai-je ne serait-ce qu'une chance ?

_Tu sais, commença Lily. Au début, je trouvais ça étrange. Je parle de leurs déclarations. Il y avait quelque chose de différent des tiennes. Je pense qu'il s'agissait de la sincérité.

_Comment ça ?

_James, entama Lily de plus en plus mal à l'aise à l'idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire. Je te serais probablement tombée dans les bras immédiatement si tu avais commencé par... tout ceci. Au lieu de ça, j'ai eu le droit aux demandes indécentes qui me donnaient l'impression de n'avoir qu'un seul but peu glorieux.

_Désolé, murmura James nerveux. C'était un conseil de Sirius...

_Me voilà étonnée, railla Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. Toujours est-il que tu as bien plus qu'une chance, James. Tu en as toujours eu.

_Toujours, se moqua-t-il. Tu te rappelles ma dernière demande romantique ?

_Le bouquet de fleurs et les chocolats suivaient de près la demande écrite sur le torse à Severus alors qu'il pendait d'un arbre...

_J'avais oublié celle-là, souffla-t-il avant de grimacer.

_C'est oublié, sourit-elle avant de tourner son attention sur le gâteau au chocolat qui lui faisait de l'œil.

_Ce gâteau est si bon que ça ?, demanda James en riant.

_Remus est un génie, avoua Lily légèrement rouge.

_Dis-moi, Lily. Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

_De Poudlard, tu veux dire ? », s'inquiéta-t-elle innocemment avant de lui répondre un oui sincère.

FIN


End file.
